conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Kti
--> General Info Kti is a noun-based language, and 60-70% of the verbs are derived from nouns. Non-existent nouns are derived from avaivable words and rarely are new words formed. Setting Kti (also known as "Ktarh") is the core language of the Oktarkh peoples, and all others (Dni, Akih...) are dialects (or creole languages) derived from Kti. Kti is spoken by the Kti, and the people named themselves according to their mother tongue. Punctuation Punctuation is a set of rules governing how senteances should be written and include, but aren't limited to, commas, full stops, capital letters and such. Capital Letter The capital letter, such as the 'T' at the beginning of this line, can be represented under these conditions: #The letter is at the beginning of a senteance. #It begins a name (Akasha, Kti) These rules are always true, but there are some which aren't: #When a common noun is transformed into a name, in which case the first letter is capital if it signifies any relevant information. Phonology Kti Alphabet The Kti alphabet contains the following letters: A,Sh,S,T,D,Z,Zh,H,O,N,M,K,U,Æ,R,I,E Single Letters Here single letters are introduced along with their IPA equivalents. Consonants Vowels *Appears only in diphthongs and triphthongs. =Vowel Lenght = Every vowel usually is in its standard IPA-based lenght, and two vowels next to one another can make diphthongs. Vowel length is doubled if conditions are met for the vowel: Diphthongs Diphthongs in Kti have priority over vowel-consonant mixes and triphthongs. Triphthongs Triphthongs in Kti have priority over vowel-consonant mixes. Vowel-Consonant Mixes Phonotactics The above pattern is followed untill the end, in which you can have a vowel or consonant ending. Note: dipthongs and triphthongs are concidered a single vowel! #A ##Can't be next to 'Æ' #Fricative ##Can't be next to 'S' ##With 'K' it ignores the mid-word syllable rules (can go together) #Dental Plosives ##Can't be next to a postalevolar plosive ##Can't be after 'K' #Postalevolar Plosives ##Can't be after a glottal fricative or a postalevolar fricative #Nasal ##Can't be next to another nasal Basic Grammar Word order Kti is a head-final, Verb-Object-Subject language, which means that the first major/important word is (usually) the verb, followed by an optional object, then a subject. If multiple objects exist, the proper object follows an improper one. In Kti, adjectives come before nouns and pronouns, proverbs before verbs and p/articles occur prior to the word they relate to. Pronouns Like in all languages which have pronouns, in Kti pronouns replace nouns, pronouns and other parts of the senteance. But unlike English, in Kti the spotlight is on animacy, clusitivity and genders. Pronouns are declined equally as nouns, with certain exceptions. *Used only in literature, when animals talk to eachother or to members of other animacy levels. '' ×''Undead are not listed under dead, but as sentient since the undead talk. Also used only in literature. '' ''××Used for naming a hypothetical object. Note that when mentioned the object turns to third person. Clusitivity By standart definition, clusivity is a distinction between inclusive and exclusive ''first-person pronouns and verbal morphology , also called ''inclusive "we" and exclusive "we". Inclusive "we" specifically includes the addressee (that is, one of the words for "we" means "you and I"), while exclusive "we" specifically excludes the addressee (that is, another word for "we" means "he/she and I, but not you"), regardless of who else may be involved. There are three genders in Kti, which work together with four persons. ×''It relates to an undisclosed object.'' Mechanoid Mechanoid pronouns are listed under a seperate section, as machines do not follow the classic rules of animacy. * Dead machines cannot talk, because if they could talk, they'd be alive. Nouns Nouns are used to describe objects, beings, events and other things. Most languages have nouns, yet just under a sixth are derivational (a sixth of the world's languages make words out of new words). Declension In Kti, nouns have multiple grammatical categories. They are as follows: #'Animacy' #'Genders' #'Number' #'Cases' Animacy Kti has a complex animacy system, with several levels of animacy (how "alive" something is). Animacy is usually divided into the following categories: Dead: members of this group have been alive at an earlier point in time, but is no longer among the living. Inanimate: members of this group have never been alive, and due to that fact they cannot die. Critters: members of this group are unintelligent or semi-intelligent and alive, yet are less intelligent than the group below. Sentient: members of this grop are sentient, perhaps even sapient, and are capable of abstract thought, speech, logical thinking and reasoning. As with critters, they are alive, else they'd belong to the group of the dead. Declining nouns through animacy is somewhat different from other declensions, as it doesn't attach prefixes or suffixes, but it adds a syllable before the last vowel. If the last vowel is at the very end of the word, the syllable is added to the vowel preceeding the last Note: these extensions are added to change the animacy of the noun. ×The 'æ' is dropped if it follows a vowel.'' '' ××It is excluded from diphthong creation. '' ''×××According to Kti, machines are sentient untill killed, and cannot be rendered inanimate. Gender There are three genders in Kti, masculine, feminine and mechanoid. Each gender differs from the other, logically. *These are easily reckognisable, and the endings are used to mainly change genders than to reckognise genders. To check the gender watch for an -e at the end of the word, that relates to a basic female. The gender extensions are added after cases and most other morphemes, at the end of the word. Number In Kti, a standard number system is used (singular/plural), and detecting/changing the number is rather simple: These extensions are added at the very end of the word, and have priority over everything else. If it happens that a noun already is plural, and it is needed to be singular, it is enough to just remove the extensions, but note which suffix you remove, as that may have been a part of a case. If the noun ends in a vowel or a diph/triphthong, the vowel or diph/triphthong is removed and the suffix added. Cases Concerning cases in Kti, they are to be listed and described under advanced grammar. Verbs Verbs are words that describe action, the one who completes the action, time of completion and such. The verbs are divided into '''auxiliary and main verbs. Auxiliary '''verbs are used to provide further syntatic or semantic info to '''main verbs. Main 'verbs represent the main action and make up the main body count of verbs. Verbs in Kti are conjugated according to: #'Gender #'Tense' #'Number' #'Person' #'Voice' #'Mood' 'Gender' In this case, this refers to the gender of the corresponding subject. The three genders are introduced to the core word via prefixes, and if prefixes are missing, the subject's gender is undisclosed. *These are used if the word starts with a vowel. If the vowel needs a gender change, the current prefix should be removed and a corresponding one added. Tense Tenses represent the temporal value of the referenced actions. Tenses branch into simple and more complex. Simple '''tenses are the basic tenses, self-sufficient and needn't have auxiliary verbs. '''Complex tenses use simple tenses of auxiliary and main verbs to be formed, and usually represent actions with certain parts in more than one time. Among others, the most common tenses are simple present, past, and future 'tenses in Kti, each expressing their corresponding period, and there are tenses with multiple possible times (future/present for example) which, for example, describe an action which has started in the past and has finished at the time of utterance. ='Present Simple = A verb in Present Simple describes an action which is happening now, at the time of utterance. The following table depicts the Present simple of the verb 'to be' (kin): Because 'kin' is irregular, the table doesn't apply to other verbs, but only to 'kin'. The rules governing Present Simple are different. Let's take the verb 'to love' (kuhiton) for example: In this example, the infinitive's main form is 'kuhiton'. The ending -ton is discarded for singular. In this case, -iton is discarded for the plural form of Present Simple because if we remove only -ton, 'i' would remain. For plurals, the infix -aru- is added before the extensions, but after the root. At the end, new extensions are added: Using this table, you can see which endings you should use (or if you prefer, which suffixes should you attach) to the main word. Here are rules for Present Perfect: #'The ending -ton which marks the verb as an infinitive is removed and corresponding suffixes are added.' #'If by removal the vowel 'i' is exposed, it too is removed for the plural form.' #'It is used for': ##'Describing action which is currently being preformed, without known duration.' ##'Describing the current state of being.' Dictionary Example text Category:Languages Category:Kti